Together Until the End
by Coolcat1701
Summary: Kathrine and Mathew Cogan are your average pair of siblings. They hardly ever can get along, and they can only agree one thing. When a simple run for ice cream turns into a hostage situation, the two find themselves in the world of Sonic the Hedgehog, and as anthropodic animals themselves. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Kat! Kat, it's morning! Wake up!" My little brother shouted.

"What time is it?" I mumbled into my pillow.

"Seven thirty." He said. With that I groan and pull the covers further over my head.

When it comes to morning routines, the two of us are the exact opposite. On school days I wake up early while on week ends and vacations I try to sleep in. Not to mention on school days it's a struggle just to get Matt out of bed.

"Mathew Cogan, why can't you understand I'm trying to enjoy my summer like any other thirteen year old." I retorted though the covers. "Why can't you be like any other eleven year old and sleep in like you normally do?"

Next thing I knew, I felt a large weight on top of me bouncing. "Kathrine. Kat, pwease! Mom made chocolate chip pancakes!" Matt exclaimed. Once he got off, I jumped out of bed and raced to the bathroom to change.

I pulled my waist long strawberry-blond hair back into a pony tail, yes I'm the blond with blue eyes. Deal with it. I died my hair with streaks of random colors, today I had a vibrant red. I had an orange top with a gold star on the front, olive green shorts, and a pair of light brown boots.

"Mom, Dad, did Matt eat all the pancakes?" I called out as I entered the kitchen. The only one in there was Matt.

He didn't comb his sandy hair, but one could barely tell the difference because it always a mess. He was wearing a pack-man graphic shirt, jeans shorts, and sneakers.

"Oh, Mom and Dad had to go to work. They left you a note."

_Kathrine, We're terribly sorry but something came up at work so we had to leave earlier then we had planed. You're in charge until we get back, so don't let your brother burn the house down. The microwave Mac 'n' Cheese is in the…_Ya ya, I knew that. Mom is such a worry wart.

In the time it took me the time to read the note, Matt snuck up on me. "So what's on the agenda today?"

"YICKES! Matt!" I shouted. Took a deep breath. It's only eight and I already have a headache. "Matt, don't play with fire, knock before you enter my room, stay out of the cookie jar, and don't eat any sweets. That's all the limits I have."

And I leave for the safe haven of my room while Matt started his SEGA game marathon. And by that, I mean NiGHTS and Sonic the Hedgehog. Why couldn't I have a normal brother?

* * *

The time: three thirty.

What I was doing: Listening to my music.

I had my headphones in and the volume a quarter from full volume. "Say anything you want," Yes, I'm singing to a boy band. Deal with it. "I turn the music up. 'Cause baby we ain't going no-oh-oh-where…"

"Kat?"

"I'll leave it all behind, to be with you tonight, and everybody's screaming oh oh oh oh oh yeah." At that, I felt someone yank my headphones out. "Hey! Matt! What did I say about knocking before coming in?!"

"We're out of ice cream."

I sigh. "What did you expect? You ate it all yesterday, remember?"

Matt attempted to act cute and innocent, taking his hat off and twisting in in his hands. "Can we get some more? I can't go to the Stop & Shop by myself."

"Come on." I said. "Let's get that ice cream." I grab his wrist and pulled him behind me.

Mom and Dad left fifty bucks in emergency money, and with Matt this is an emergency. He just loves ice cream.

Thank gawd the Stop & Shop's only two blocks away, because I couldn't stand Matt going on about one of the lame Sonic games. Just twenty more dollars and I'll have enough to finally buy Sonic Generations.

"Kat, can I go grab the ice cream?"

"Huh, Oh. Sure, you know the layout better then I do. I'll be at the comics and magazines if you need me." I said. I gave him a pat on the head before the two of us went our separate ways.

Started scanning what was available.

Archie Sonic comics: Some of them have cool plots, but others and some of the characters are just wrong, Like Sally Acorn the nu…I mean, princess.

The fleet way comics: Better then the Archie. I even liked what they did with Super Sonic. Although, 'Pixel Brain' is an uncalled for nickname.

This is weird, it doesn't take this long. He doesn't even wastes time picking a flavor. He likes garlic ice cream! I was getting worried. "Matt?"

"Matt where are you?" I called. If I was worried before, I was freaking out now.

Suddenly, there was rapid gun-fire. "Everybody drop to the ground! This is a robbery!"

I rushed over to where the shouts came from and I was horrified at the sight. Five gunmen and one hostage…

"Kat!" The hostage was Matt.

Only had one choice. "Hey you!" I shouted. Two of the gunmen turned and trained their guns at me. Semi-automatic rifles, probably not a good idea but… "Let him go."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"Let my brother go, and take me instead."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Kat! No! Get Mom and Dad!" Matt shouted. He was struggling against the one holding him.

"So," One of gunmen roughly grabbed me. "If he's your brother then what sick person would separate family?"

Not part of the plan! "What? No!" But my cries fell of deft ears as I was thrown into my brother, with his captor grabbing my hair. "I said take me _instead_ of my brother!"

Matt just shot me a death glare. "Nice going sis. Now we're _both_ hostages."

"Shut up you two."

"Make me!" I retorted.

With that I socked him in the gut. He let go of my hair, meaning I could turn around and kick him in his kiwi. "Matt, come on! We're getting outa here!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him a long at my top speed.

"Kat, there's an emergency exit in the back. Turn left here." Matt stated. As I said, he knows the layout better then me so I had no choice but to listen.

By the time we made it to the exit, the two of us were panting, our sides hurt, and our legs felt like spaghetti. From where we were standing, I could see the TV that always has the channel 6 news, and I didn't like it.

"Kat? Hello, Earth to Kathrine. Are you in there? We need to get outa here."

"Oh, right! Let's go."

With that said, the two of us yank the door open and run blindly out. I had enough sense to close the door behind me.

We didn't pay any attention to where we were going or where we were. We just ran at to speed until…

"Matt!" He passed out from exhaustion. I went to pick him and drag him, but I collapse and land on Matt.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

"Man, what do they have me on?" My head hurt like crazy and as I tried to sit up, a wave of nausea swept over me. Vision's getting clearer, and I was shocked at what I saw.

A white mongoose with my brother's clothes, with out the pack-man, same hair and eyes, tan arms, and a pair of gloves with blue cuffs, grey palms and back, yellow fingers, and a green gem on the back.

"Are you okay? And have you seen my sister?" I recognized that voice.

"Matt? That you?"

"Kat?" Then he burst out laughing. "Kat, you don't know how ironic your nickname is now!"

"What's so funny?" I shouted. Matt can have the weirdest sense of humor.

He tried to calm down. "Kat," Then he burst out laughing again.

Having no mirror or reflective puddle, I had to do a lot of 'put two and two together'. With one look I could tell my clothes were the same, except for the left glove which looked like an Amy Rose rip-off and the other one a Sonic the Hedgehog rip-off. I checked up top and sure enough, those were animal ears. I pulled my hair to the front, still the same. Checked the tail, and that was the final shock.

"I'm a…Cat?" I questioned. Finally, my brother regained enough composure to not be on his butt laughing, and has died it down to a chuckle every once in a while.

"You have to admit, that _is_ kinda funny." Well, I guess I should break the news to him.

"Matt, you're a mongoose." I stated smugly. At that he stopped all chuckling and just stared at me wide-eyed. Then he blew his top.

"OH MY GOD! I'M A MONGOOSE?! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW MONGEESE EXISTED HERE!"

"Matt!" I shouted while grabbing his shoulders. "Calm down. Let's try and find a town or a city." Both of us now calm, we pick a direction and started walking.

I wonder what city we'd find. Westopolis? Central City? Maybe even Station Square?

"Do you think we'd meet one of the Sonic characters?" Matt asked.

I giggled. "I was wondering the same thing. Who do you think we'll meet?"

"Maybe Shadow? I did just finish Sonic Heroes." No, we are not behind in the games…sort of. As I said before, we don't have Sonic Generations yet.

* * *

After hours of walking, we _**FINALLY **_found a city. I think its Station Square, but I could be wrong.

"Kat, I'm getting hungry." Matt said, snapping me back to reality. "Can we get something to eat?" The two of us, hungry? That was bound to happen.

I still had the fifty bucks; I wonder if they take American money? "I don't know," I started digging in my pockets. "They might not take…"

What I pulled out wasn't a ten and two twenties, but a handful of rings.

"If you had fifty when we came here, and it changed into fifty rings, we're gonna need a hundred and fifty more for both of us to get an extra life."

"Matt, this isn't a video game!" I shouted. Then I took a deep breath, counted twenty-five rings, and shoved them into his hand. "Might as well split the money, incase we get separated."

"Right."

But before we could take five steps, a large explosion rocked the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

First of, I'd like to apologize for not updating. With school and partial writer's block.

**Don't worry, it's not like she forgot or anything.**

And I completely forgot to put a disclaimer in the past chapters. Kat, will you do the honors?

**Right. Coolcat1701 doesn't own Sonic and any related character. Nor does she own BTR. The Stop and Shop is based on a store the author goes to, and any similarity with the name to a store is a no offense intended.**

* * *

Chapter 3

With the ground shaking, Matt fell face first to the ground and I wound up sitting on him.

"Kat! Get off!" Matt shouted

"Now you know how it feels in the morning with you bouncing on top of me!" I retorted. I quickly got to my feet, then helped Matt to his.

"Let's go check it out." Matt tried to rush of to where the explosion occurred…

But my instincts told me to hold him back. "Matt, I don't think that's a good idea." But he wrenched his hand free and took off.

"Matt! Why couldn't I have a normal brother?" I questioned myself, then ran off after my brother.

* * *

Holy cow! The explosion's Eggman! If Matt tries to take him down, let's just say I'll be an only child. What have we gotten ourselves into?

"Hey Eggman! That's a pretty snazzy performance there."

"SONIC?!" Both me and Egg-head shouted. I'll admit, meeting Sonic is cool, but Eggman…not so much.

Sonic start's attacking that dumb robot of the crazy doctor, and I know I'm gonna regret this later. I'm following one of the stereotypes of being blond.

"Woo! Go Sonic go! Fight, fight, fight! You can do it Sonic, and you can do it right!"

Sonic managed to spin-dash and sever an arm of the robot. Eggman, finally noticing, shoots me a look.

"Do you mind?" he growled.

I gave him a dead pan stare, before leaning against what I think was a wall.

"Eggman, Eggman, he's our man, if he can't do it- _GREAT!_" I yelled. Wait a moment, I think I recognized this robot. If I could just remember which game, them maybe I could figure out how to blow it up.

"_YEOWCH!_" A mechanical arm latched onto my tail. You know about the wedgie from five thousand feet? Imagine that done with a tail instead of underwear. "HEY EGG-JERK! LET GO OF MY TAIL!"

* * *

"Look, I just_ have_ to get through! My sister's in there!" I was shouting. Oh, right, it's Matt talking here. And this idiot GUN officer won't let me through.

"No one get's through until Dr. Eggman's been beaten and left." He repeated like a drone.

Not the best idea. "Sorry to all guys out there." I kicked him in his manly parts, cringing as he hits the ground. At least it left an opening, so I ran at top speed past towards Eggman.

Kat thinks all I do all day is play video games, but that's not true…just most of the day.

"Kat! Kat! Kat, where are you!" I was shouting at the top of my lungs. Now I know how Kat felt when I was taken hostage.

"MATT!" I heard Kat screech. "MATT HELP!"

"KAT! I'M COMMING!" I ran to where the shout came from, but all that was left was a totaled dozen city blocks. "KAT!"

"A little help here?" What the? Was that Sonic?

I whirled around, and sure enough, there was Sonic the Hedgehog buried under some rubble. "Right."

I head over to him and put my back to the largest piece. I think it might've been a wall.

Anyway, I push up 'till the wall is high enough for Sonic to slide out. "You out yet?" I grunted.

"Yea. Hey kid, let go already."

I did let go, and let the wall slam. "Wow, I didn't even I could do that. Hey Sonic, have you seem my sister? She's a white cat."

Sonic just chuckles nervously.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'm gonna kill him. I swear to Chaos I'm gonna kill that overweight psycho." Kat here with Amy Rose who know where!

Amy's been laughing for a little while…after I introduced myself. Don't worry, I said she could laugh if she wanted, I just didn't expect her to take up on my offer.

"Matt, where are you?" I wondered out-loud.

"Who's Matt? Is he your boyfriend?" Amy teased.

I responded with a gagging noise. "No way! Matt's my little brother. I'm a bit worried 'bout him. I just hope he's not doing something stupid beyond belief."

Then the alarms started blaring.

"Maybe I spoke to soon."

* * *

STUPID!STUPID!STUPID! -or- BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!

I DON'T FUCKING CARE!

Matt talking, and I tripped the alarms. _STUPID!_

"What the?" Oh man, Sonic knows I'm here.

Cover already blown, I step out into the open chuckling and waving nervous as hell.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Rescuing my sister!" I retorted. I was no longer nervous, but boy was I pissed.

"Hit the deck!"

I drop to my knees, and Sonic spindashes through a robot that was coming from behind me.

"Wow. That's kinda cool." Uh oh. "Sonic! Duck!"

He does, and I pull a pistol from no where and blast that thing. "A lazar pistol? Awesome!"

"What were you saying about it being too dangerous?" I asked smugly.

"Fine, you can come. Now any idea on where to go from here?"

I sweat drop. "You mean you don't know?"

"Not a clue."

My jaw drops and I felt the blood leave my face. _*What kind of hero charges blindly without a plan? Oh wait, I guess I'm that kind of hero.*_ "With my years of video game experience; the more guards and traps, the closer to the goal we are."

Sonic just shrugs and spindashes through another robot. I just followed and blasted what I could.

* * *

Kat here. Man those alarms are annoying.

"So Amy, any luck getting Sonic to go out with you?" I asked. I was bored and was trying to kill some time.

"Not to good really." Amy sighed. "I was on my way to meet him, and to pound his head in for missing _another_ date, when Eggman grabbed me and I lost my hammer."

Ok, I think brightening the mood would be a good idea. "Don't worry. I'm sure our guys are on their way right now. Heck, the could be knocking down that door right now."

And loud thuds and bangs came from said door, right before it fell with a crash. The ones who did the deed...

"Sonic!"

"Matt!"

The two of us, well…I anyway, slam against the glass wall. "Mathew Cogan! What took you so long?!"

Matt rolls his eyes, pulls a _gun out!_ and shoots the glass.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

Glass, shattered and on the ground.

Amy, tackled Sonic and he's trying to get away from her.

Kat…There was a fire in her eyes.

"Come on Kat, we can talk this out, right?"

Nothing. "Sonic, Amy, I suggest you two get out of here. For all I know, she got some crazy tricked-out power of some-sort.

I take off running, not caring about anything but saving my butt.

"MATT I'M GONNA KILL YA!"


	5. Chapter 5

No, I didn't forget about this.

**I was afraid you did. What happened?**

I had homework, long-term projects, getting ready for high school, and I had a little writers block.

**At least Matt and I aren't dead.**

Can it! Anyway, I do not Sonic and any related characters. They belong to SEGA. I only own Matt, Kat, and the plot.

* * *

A pissed off Kathrine Cogan, that's what I am. You'd be mad too, if your little brother fired a gun and shattered glass in your face.

Speaking of which…

"You have a gun?" I said calmly.

"Huh? Oh, yea. It came in handy."

I hold my hand out. "Hand it over."

He pulls the gun out, but doesn't even make any move to give it me. I had no choice but to snatch it from him.

"HEY!"

"YOU'RE ONLY TEN YEARS OLD MATT! YOU ARE _WAY _TOO YOUNG TO CARRY ANY KIND OF FIREARM!"

Matt gives me a hurt expression before making a run for the door.

"Maybe if you just gave me a chance…" Matt sobs before running off.

_*Matt's just being a big baby. Give it five minutes and he'll be crawling back. Like he always does.*_ But once five minutes passed, I started panicking.

"Matt!"

I run out the door, but five minutes equal the trail went cold.

"What happened?" I turn to see Amy. "I heard some shouting. Where's Matt?"

"I yelled at him…called him immature…he ran out…gotta find him…" I said in a daze.

And before Amy could say or do anything, I take off.

_*Think. If I were Matt, where would I go? Our house isn't anywhere around here, nor the Stop & Shop, and the duck lake…Wait a moment! Amy said that a place called Crystal Lake's near here!*_

* * *

"Stupid Kathrine!" Skipped a rock.

"Stupid age difference!" Skipped another.

"WHY WON'T SHE JUST GIVE ME _A __**CHANCE!**_" I howled.

"She just thinks you're irresponsible." That came from behind me.

I whirl around. What I saw was…Shadow? No.

"Mephiles?!"

He laughed, sending chills down my back.

"Clever boy."

Mustn't show fear. "What do you want demon."

"And quick to the point." The crazy shade takes a step closer. Man I wish I still had that gun. "What I want, is you and your sister to do a little favor for me. Then I could send you two back to your own world."

What do you think?

* * *

"MATT!"

"MATT! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Kat here, currently _and_ frantically searching for my little brother.

I checked Crystal Lake, it was a disaster zone.

Good news, no Matt.

Bad news, NO MATT!

"BAD DAY! _BAD DAY! __**BAD DAY!"**_

The only one I know who'd quote Jackie Chan like that is Matt.

"KATHRINE HELP!"

"HANG ON MATT! I'M COMING!"

I think it was ten meters, but I wish it was ten _miles_.

My idiot brother's being chased by a thing I think was a rock-like Chaos.

"Matt, what the _HELL_ did you do!"

He barrels into me, speaking frantically. "NOTHING! Mayhem just rose from the ground and started chasing me!"

I stare at him quizzically. "Mayhem? Never mind." I dig quickly in my pocket and hold out the gun. "Prove to me you can use this responsibly, and you can keep it."

Matt grips the pistol firmly before taking it from me. We just stood there, the whole me-wanting-to-kill-my-brother thing forgotten.

Then…uh, Mayhem…ground-pounds, snapping the two of us back to reality.

"Matt!"

"On it!"

I run for cover. Matt runs in the other direction, firing like a drunk and trigger-happy Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Come on…think." I mutter to my self. "This thing looks like Chaos, how did he have his butt handed to him?"

…

…

"We're gonna die." I state. Like how I said that '_Eggman cheer_', up until the '_If he can't do it, GREAT!_' line.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

It grabbed me!

"MATT! GET ME DOWN! IT'S SQUEEZING THE LIFE OUT OF ME!"

"Oh, right. Save the damsel in distress." Matt's so gonna pay for saying that when I get down.

He starts firing like before, just this time he's concentrating on the arm holding me. I try getting him to put me down via pounding on the hand.

All that did, besides making me out of breath from the grunting, was make my hands sore and throbbing.

_*Come on. Come _ON! _Put me down you stupid…*_ "…GOD DAMN HUNK OF ROCK!" I howled in frustration.

_IN_ frustration, I thrust my hands palm out at the hand squeezing me. Suddenly, a sort of sound pulse (the blast looked like a stream of blueish-whitish rings about the size of me wrist) shot out of my hands, shattering the whole arm.

The last thing I remember was falling.

* * *

"KAT!"

That wasn't part of Matt's plan. He only wanted for Mayhem to put his sister down, not the arm to shatter.

"HANG ON KAT! I'M COMING!" He calls to her.

In a futile attempt, Matt rushes to catch Kat, only to have to double-back 'cause of the falling debris.

Even with rocks still falling, Matt scours the rubble for her.

"KAT! KAT! _KATHRINE_!"

"If you are looking for the girl, she's right here."

Matt turns around and…

"Oh crap…"


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for any and all delays.

**I was ****_seriously _****worried you would forget. But that wasn't the case.**

My computer crashed! And I didn't have an extra copy of what I wrote! So I had to completely rewrite this chapter.

**And to all you out there asking about the ol' document recovery, it let us all down big time.**

I only own Matt and Kat plus the plot. The Stop 'n' Shop was based on a store I go to. Sonic and Co. belong to SEGA

* * *

"You…"

Can this day get any weirder? First Mephiles, now Shadow?! This is getting weird…and crazy?

"Can I have my sister back?"

Shadow just glares at me before dropping Kat. Then he takes off, kicking up dust.

"_*Cough cough*_ HEY! WATCH IT! _*Cough*_ I'VE GOT ALLERGIES!"

But right now, I've got bigger problems then yelling at the ultimate life-form. Kat's out cold and I only know how to carry someone bridal style.

"Ok Matt, you can do this." I mumble to myself as I slowly move to pick her up. "Just bend down and pick her up. It's not like she's a girl, she's my sister. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? She could just hit me. But would it be a hand, fist, or a sound wave?"

I just real back. "I can't do this!"

Wait a moment, there's a toppled over palm tree…I think I have an idea.

I dash over and pull on a leaf as hard as I could. After much pulling, I yank it off and land flat on my rear.

I lay the leaf next to my sister and roll her on. Then I grab the stem and start pulling her towards Amy's.

"This is the one time I'm glad Kat keeps interrupting my games…"

_*Flash Back*_

_A younger Matt is sitting flat on his butt in front of the TV. The game he's playing: Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, for nostalgia's sake._

_But right as he was about to finish the level, the screen switched to the beginning of 'Survivorman'._

_"HEY! Kat!"_

_"What? You know I like this show."_

_Matt attempts to look intimidating, despite being a full head and a half shorter then his sister._

_"Switch. It. Back."_

_Kat gains a mischievous glint to her eyes before…"DAD!"_

_"MATHEW! YOU'VE BEEN PLAYING FOR TWO HOURS! LET YOUR SISTER WATCH HER SHOW!"_

_Kat simply flops on the couch triumphantly. "You heard Dad. You can get back in one hour."_

_Matt simply sulks._

_*End Flash Back*_

Made it back to Amy's, but Man Kathrine is _hea-vy_. I try opening the door but…

"Locked. I wonder if Amy's the kind to leave a key lying around."

I checked under the welcome mat and under every flowerpot. All I found was this weird green bug under the Gardenias.

Wait a moment…"My library card!"

I shove my card into the gap between the door and latch, jiggle it around and…_SUCCESS!_

But my card shaped in half. "I never used it anyway."

With that said an done, I re-grip the stem and pull my sister into the house.

* * *

"Owww…" Kat here with the king of all headaches. Not to mention I think my eyes might be bugging out…

Mega pink overload. Wait…_**MEGA PINK OVERLOAD?!**_

I shoot up in bed…_**SHOOT UP IN BED?!**_

"Ok Kathrine, calm down. I'm in a room, with more pink then I would be comfortable. The only logical explanation is I'm in one of Amy's guest-rooms. Last think I remember, I was out looking for…Oh no."

"MATT!"

I dash from the room, but only make it as far as the living room. Matt's asleep on the couch with the TV on. I know from experience that ten-year-old would wake up if I turn the TV off. I grab a blanket—not a pink one, thank goodness—and throw it over my little brother.

But now that that's taken care off, I look like a mess. I wonder if Amy has any hair dye. Doubt it…

* * *

"You know Amy, siblings tend to fight."

"Sonic, you saw those places! Kat and Matt were out there, who knows what happened to them!"

The cobalt hedgehog firmly grips the panicking pink one by the shoulders.

"Yes, and what ever caused that mess might still be out there. Which is why I'm telling you to go home. I don't want to see you hurt."

Amy takes the opportunity to hug/strangle her hero before running off to her house. Amy was about to enter, but…

"I know I locked this door."

Panicking once again, Amy makes a run for her hero, catching him right at he was to take off.

"Amy!"

Suddenly, and inhuman scream with a girly scream is heard.

"Amy, stay here."

Before anyone could blink, Sonic speeds through the front door—ignoring the sleeping mongoose and TV—and spindashes through the first door with noise coming from.

* * *

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

That ear-splitting scream woke me up. Could that be my sister?

"PERVERT!"

Yup, that's my sister.

I spring from the couch and rush towards the sound. What I see is Sonic madly trying to avoid those rings Kat shot out earlier.

Only one thing a little brother like me can do…I pull out the gun and fire at the blue blur, purposefully missing him of course.

"You tried to look at my sister?!" I accuse. Then I feel something huge hit me.

* * *

"MATT! Chaos sake Amy! He was just protecting me from Sonic the Pervert here!" I shout as I check to see if he was breathing while clutching the towel.

I felt a pulse, so my stupid little brother's still alive. I turn to Amy shooting a look that could kill. Only, she was making herself menacingly towards Sonic with her hammer at the ready.

"What did they mean by that?"

Sonic was clearly panicking, and why shouldn't he? He tried to take a peek at me!

"You, my fine blue friend, are dead meat." I make my way to stand by Amy. "Any last words?"

Boy is he scared. His voice even came out a little high and squeaky. "I heard someone scream. What was I supposed to do? Knock before entering a room with a dead body?"

Scream? I check the TV, and what would you know! Soul Eater episode 24 right about where Death and Asura's showdown starts.

"That 'scream' you heard was the TV. Guess this was all a big misunderstanding."

"Uh, Amy? Do you have some clothes I can borrow?"

* * *

Matt talking. I came too earlier, but everyone was asleep so I crawled on the couch.

"Enjoy it while you can…" I heard a certain demon _*cough*_ Mephiles _*cough_ _cough*_ murmur...right next to my ear!

I shoot up, look around, but decided I was just hearing things and drifted off.

* * *

That's the chapter! Constructive criticism accepted, but please no flames.


	7. Chapter 7

I know, I've been inactive for awhile.

**Don't I know it...**

Oh come on! Cut my some slack! I've got a life you know!

**What ever. Coolcat1701 doesn't own Sonic and company, SEGA does.**

If I did, I would have a serious feild day with Sonic '06.

* * *

Kat here. Wake up to a mega pink overload, so I wasn't dreaming that me brother and I met Sonic, Amy, and Eggman.

I check the clothes I'm borrowing from Amy. It's the outfit she wore in Sonic Riders. Not to mention I needed to safety-pin certain areas.

"Wow. Would look better if you had something up top and didn't need to use those pins."

"Matt!"

Before I could get at him, my little brother's out the door and laughing. That didn't stop me from trying.

I rush out the guest room door, but I'm stopped by Amy.

"Come on!" She says while pushing me out the door. "We're going shopping."

"Just a couple pairs of jeans and a few t-shirts. You don't have to go all out. Matt! Help me out here!"

"Sorry Sis. I don't start fights I positively _know_ I can't win."

"TRAITOR!" I shout semi-playfully as I'm pushed the last bit out the door.

* * *

Cream and Cheese were waiting for me and Amy at the mall. Who would have thought? Cream was actually polite about the nickname irony.

But right now Amy is going up and down rows of racks and Cream, Cheese, and I are semi-struggling under the clothes that crazy pink hedgehog is handing us (Cheese is struggling under hair accessories.)

"Don't worry once we get out of the store Amy will be back to normal." Cream tries to reassure me.

"I'm more worried that Amy won't let me leave without all dresses."

"I think that's enough. Lets go try them out!" She says while shoving me into a changing room.

Might as well try some on. Instantly rule out all but one light blue with spaghetti-straps. But felt it revealed too much for my taste so I paired it with a darker blue short-sleeved top.

Everything else were as I said: t-shirts and jeans.

"I know I'm not really into the girly stuff," I say over ice cream(I got mint-chip, Amy has strawberry, and Cream and Cheese are splitting a bowl of cookies 'n' cream). "But that was pretty fun."

"See? That wasn't so bad." Cream replied. Cheese chirped in agreement, either that or he said _'I thought I might collapse under those accessories'._

"There's this other store I think we should go to." Amy says.

"You go on ahead." I politely say. Knowing Amy, it's shoes. "I saw this place I could get some supplies for hair dye."

* * *

"Cherry Kool aid, conditioner, and a highlighting wand. Looks like I'm all set." I say to no one in particular.

"My, that's an odd concoction. Wonder what you'd make from that…"

Don't recognize the voice, not a good sign. I whirl around to see the one hedgehog I never wanted to meat.

"Great, it's the perverted bastard…" I say. "Scourge, don't you have better things to do then flirt with girls leaving a grocery store?"

He started getting closer, and with every step he takes forward I take back.

(A/N: I have not read the comics! So if Scourge sounds and/or acts out of character, I apologize ahead of time! All I know about the guy is he's a perv., womanizer, and the opposite of our favorite speedy blue hedgehog…all I know!)

"You're friends with Sonic. What better way to show him who's best then to screw his friends."

Oh Shit…

"Uh…something I forgot to mention," I say, still backing away. "I also bought _**THIS!**_"

I whack him as hard as I could with the frying pan I pulled from my shopping bag before making a run for it at top speed. I didn't care about the curious stares directed at me. I had a, by now, pissed off Scourge the Hedgehog on my tail!

"Hey Miss! Where's the fire?! And what's with the screaming?!" I heard someone call my way. And I can tell ya, I wasn't about to stop and explain _why_ I was screaming and _who_ the f**k I was running from.

When I did stop, it was at the intersection where the ice cream parlor from earlier.

_*Wait, which way's the shoe-shop Amy tried dragging me to? Was it left or right…?*_

Looking back, I notice Scourge about to catch up. Semi-glad I stunned him…

Ran right, a dead-end alley.

"No where to run now."

I press my back against the wall, and had I been a Scourge fangirl, I'd've died with how close he was. I could've kissed him if he wasn't such a pervert.

"Oh sweet Terra…" *_Come on, come on! You worked the other night, why won't you sound waves just fire?!*_ I screw my eyes shut, waiting for whatever Scourge might do.

But I felt some heat a fair distance to be a warning shot for the green pervert in front of me. I peak, and my inner fan girl's pretty much dead.

Shadow the Hedgehog!

"Step aside Faker."

"Finally, a fight worth my time."

"Gentlemen, can't we just try talking this out?"

Both hedgehogs just glare. "I think I'll just go." I make my way around the boys, but Scourge grabs me by the tail.

"You're not going anywhere."

Breaking the fourth-wall moment here: "I'm pretty much screwed, aren't I?"

* * *

That's all I got _*shrugs*. _I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask the readers for some help.

**She stinks at writing fight scenes.**

Thanks for pointing that out... But if you have any suggestions on how this fight should play out, please let me know! I would be most greatful of your help.


End file.
